


Data Plant

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Sci-Friday [12]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen, Plant Food, Sci-Friday, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Tai tries going about his day to day life, but finds a past he can't remember coming back to haunt him when a good friend's mother is sent strange plant food instead of the regular plant food used at the shop.
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Sci-Friday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819645
Collections: (Prompts) Sci-Friday, MinorFandomFest





	Data Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. I wrote this one-shot back in March 2015 for a Sci-Fi challenge over on Wattpad. Definitely written before I started using Grammarly.

One finger went up to adjust the ear piece so it was in a more comfortable position. The heat of the sun beat down onto Agumon's the hood of the Digimon's jacket as his green eyes blinked a couple of times to stay awake. Tai watched the people carefully as he walked down the street, his mouth twisted up in a frown as he watched their expressions and hoped nobody noticed the orange reptile following him, or if they did they passed it off as a little kid dressed in a costume.

The yellow Digimon let out a contented humming sound before closing his eyes contently. "We're going to get Kari a nice big ice-creme to make her feel better, right?"

Tai let out a sigh as the yellow Digimon spoke. "I said getting her an popsicle would help her recover from her heat sickness better."

"Ice-creme is tastier. Plus, it was my idea to get you to come out and get her a treat. It's nice out, and Kari can't enjoy the sunshine – so you should do it for her."

"I think you just wanted ice-creme for yourself, and wanted to enjoy the sunshine yourself. The only reason I agreed is because you were making such a racket Kari couldn't rest." The young Digidestioned adjusted the ear bud hoping the Digimon wouldn't ask to share the headphones again.

"Taichi!" The voice caused Tai to pause, his head turning to look at Sora as she stood in the doorway of her mother's flower shop.

" _Seriously... I forgot we were passing by here._ " Tai carefully removed the headphones from his ears. " _And what is with her no longer calling me Tai, and instead by my full last name. That feels like a step backwards._ " The voice in his head added something to that. " _At least she's not adding 'kun' to your name,"_ and then came " _she might as well be_ ".

"Could you come and help me in the shop for a bit?" The young female flashed him a smile.

"Why don't you call Matt?" Tai narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Matt's not here."

" _So she uses his nickname still. Then again they're a thing._ " The brown haired Digidestioned let out a sigh. "All right. Agumon though needs to stay put in the back. He'll cause a mess in your mom's shop."

"Hey! What about getting ice-creme for Kari to make her feel better."

"You're the one who wanted ice-creme Agumon. I told you getting her a popsicle would be better for her heat sickness. We'll still have time to stop by the store after we help Sora."

"Wuss..." The yellow Digimon muttered under his breath causing Tai to turn and look with his eyes wide, as his mouth twisted down. The young male Digidestioned shook his head.

Sora bent down so she was on Agumon's eye level. "Would you like to take Kari home a flower from the shop? If you stay still in the back and be a good Digimon I'll give you a flower to take home to her?"

The Digimon's green eyes blinked a couple of times before turning his big yellow head to look at his partner. "Tai... why is Sora talking to me like you were talking to Kari earlier?"

"Agumon!"

Sora stood up and brushed her apron straight. "Tai... you really need to stop acting like your sisters mother. She really doesn't like it."

A blush spread across the young Digidestioned's face. "I can't help it. I don't want her to end up in the hospital again."

"With the way things are going you'll end up in the hospital before she does." Sora waved her hand to motion them inside.

Biyomon's head darted up from where she was placing plants onto the shelves. "Oh! Hello Agumon! Taichi!"

Tai let out a sigh before setting his head phones onto the counter. He headed to the back room and slipped on an apron. He pointed to a corner. "Agumon... go and stay over there."

"What if a Digimon attacks?"

"Biyomon can handle it. You're _not_ to be the one to wreck the flower shop. Got it?"

"Yes..." Agumon's eyes slid down as he went and sulked in the corner with his yellow clawed arms crossing his chest in frustration.

"What do you need me to do Sora?"

"The usual."

Tai let out a sigh, and went to work pulling out the fertilizer for the living plants. " _All she considers me good for is heavy lifting. I bet she'd let Matt do other things._ " The back door rang, and Sora hurried off to the back door. When she opened the door a young man with white hair stood there with a wicked grin on his face. For some reason he seemed familiar, but Tai couldn't place where he knew the person from. Some kind of warning bell went off in his head which he couldn't place.

The person handed Sora a bag, and a note dropped from the side. Tai pointed his finger at the bag. "What is that?"

"Hmm... oh... special plant food my mother ordered. She left a note this morning telling me to give the plant food to the plants we're growing."

"I see..." Tai's eyes didn't leave the piece of paper on the floor. When Sora headed to the other room he headed over to pick up the piece of paper that Sora didn't notice falling from the package. His hand reached down to pick up the paper, and flipped it over to read.

_Taichi –_

_I've left a nice present for you. Enjoy._

– _Neo_

Tai felt the corners of his mouth twist up as he looked down at the paper. " _What does he mean a nice gift? I don't know any Neo._ " His head darted up as his throat tightened. " _That plant food..._ "

The young Digidestioned spun on his heals as a sudden fear came over him. His sneakers squeaked against the floor as he hurried into the room. Sora was over by the plants sprinkling the plant food onto the plants. Tai felt his jaw clench as he saw a shimmer around where she was putting down the plant food. He felt his left leg push forward allowing him to move faster. His left hand grabbed Sora's left shoulder as he twisted around her side and pushed her away from the plants. "Sora! Get down!"

The way he pushed her caused her to fly across the room while he landed on his knees near the plant. Her voice strained as she turned her head to look at her fellow Digidestioned. "Yagami Taichi! What the hell are you doing!"

Tai pushed himself up from the ground, and attempted to say something. The sound of something behind him straining and breaking caused him to look at Sora with his eyes and mouth wide, while a horrified look appeared on her face. He felt something rope like wrapping around his waist, chest and both arm. Looking down quickly he could see the plant like vines tighten. He found himself gritting his teeth.

He heard Sora's shoes scrapping the ground as she stood up from the ground. "Biyomon! Do something!"

The pink bird like Digimon fluttered into the air with a flap of her wings. She opened her mouth and let out a green shot in the shape of a spiral. "Magic Flame!"

The attack hit the plant, and Tai could feel the plant's grip on him loosen slightly, only for it to tighten even more. Tai could hear the sound of the glass front of the shop smashing. Sora tried getting Biyomon to attack the plant again, only for the plant to grow more.

The pressure on Tai's chest caused him to let out a strained sound. He then looked back towards the back room. "Agumon!" The yellow Digimon came hurtling out of the room. The small dinosaur stared at Tai. "Agumon! I need you to attack the vines around me!"

"Are you crazy!" Sora's words snapped out. "You could get hurt!"

The fourteen year old male felt his vision begin to blur. "Agumon. I need you to do what I say."

The yellow dinosaur Digimon hurried forward, and his mouth opened as flames began to come out. "Baby Flame!"

The attack hit Tai in the chest area causing quite a bit of pain from the impact, but the vines burned away. The yellow Digimon opened his mouth and launched another flame at the vines making it so Tai could rip the vines away from his right arm. He then moved forward in order to escape the vines. "Don't hold back Agumon. You too Biyonmon."

The fourteen year old moved only a couple of feet when vines shot out and grabbed his left leg even tighter then before. Tai turned to remove the vines only for his entire body to tense up when he felt one of the bones in his leg snap. His vision blurred even more as his entire body shook. Sora knelt down and lightly touched his shoulder before turning her head to her Digimon. "Biyomon! Agumon! Please take care of that plant!"

The two Digimon launched their attacks at the plant while Sora went to tear the plant away. Tai blinked a couple of times through fading vision before his vision was completely gone. He thought he heard Sora telling the two Digimon to go and hide, and then he heard the sound of an ambulance before he completely blacked out.

**M**

Pain shot through Tai's sides as he came to. His brown eyes blinked open to see the ceiling of a hospital room above him. He let out a groan as he tried moving his arms. A voice to his side made him stop moving.

"You really shouldn't move."

Tai's head tilted to the right to see Matt sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. "Are Sora and the Digimon all right?"

"Should you be asking that considering how you're doing?"

The former leader of the Digidestioned pushed himself up despite the glare Matt now gave him. His mouth twisted up as the pain racked hs body. "I'm doing fine. If you don't mind stepping out, I would like to change."

"Yeah right. You're going to be stuck in here for a few days. In case you haven't noticed Tai... you have a cast on both your right arm and left leg. You're ribs are also badly bruised."

"As I said... I am fine. Where is everybody else by the way?"

Matt looked away as one hand came to rest on his knee. "Sora's not wanting to face you right now."

Tai's left hand reached up to touch the top of his head, and a grin spread across his face as he tried brushing the situation off. "I can't blame her. I looked like a real idiot back there."

"I don't think that's why." The other Digidestioned placed his feet on the ground, and his hands in his pocket. "Joe's busy with school, so we didn't bother telling him you're in the hospital. Izzy's the one who didn't come because he thinks you're an idiot. Mimi sends her regards from America. My brother is keeping Davis and the other new Digidestioned away from here despite the fact he wants to see how you're doing."

"Kari with him? I wouldn't want her..." The door slid open and Tai's head turned in time to see his sister coming in with drinks for all three of them.

"Nope. She's right here. Your parents asked I keep an eye on her while she visits. They're pissed off at you."

"My parents are pissed off at me all the time, so I've not a clue what you're talking about."

"This time it's different!" Kari snapped at her brother. "I'm angry with you as well nii-chan! Getting hurt like you did." The eleven year old walked over and shoved a drink into his chest. "How are you going to do your school work, or play soccer with your arm busted like that?"

Tai's eyes widened. "I'm left handed. I'll not have any problems in school. Plus... these injuries."

"Baka!" Kari stormed over to Matt and shoved a drink into his chest. She then turned and walked away. She stood in the doorway and glared into the room. "Thank you for taking care of my idiot brother Yamato-kun."

"Eh... no big deal." The door slammed shut as Matt went back to crossing his arms and legs. "Seriously though... I know I didn't say it was a big deal, but it is."

"I know. You don't like dealing with an idiot like myself."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Stop pretending. How did you know something was wrong before that _thing_... what ever it was attacked Sora. Izzy's still trying to figure it out. What that thing was."

"I don't know." Tai's eyes glazed over as he looked towards the wall. " _Something about the situation..._ "

"Whose Neo?"

"Ah... you saw the letter. I'm honestly not sure."

"Great..." Matt continued to glare at Tai.

Two brown eyes blinked a couple of times. "Hey... did the old man ever go into who the original five Digidestioned were?"

"What..." The lighter haired Digidestioned let out a sigh. "Where did that come from. Never mind. I don't think I want to know how your mind works. I'm surprised with how your parents acted."

"They care about Kari more."

"Seriously..."

"I didn't say I was jealous of that."

"I think it's just your stupid older brother complex kicking in."


End file.
